First Love
by AnimeLifeXD
Summary: A Suga x Reader story. A story about Suga finally finding his first love (reader) and the journey they have together.


_**Chapter 1: Beginning of Love (Suga x Reader)**_

It was summer vacation and my birthday is almost near, I'm about to turn 21 years old! My best friend, Mia texts me; the text messages says: I have a HUGE surprise for you, girl and once you find out. You would be forever in my debt and I will make you my personal maid *evil face emoji*. I didn't know what she meant by that, so I went along with it because as always, she is unpredictable. Mia told me to meet her at Starbucks, while I was waiting, I put my earbuds on and played Cypher Part 4. I was tempted to dance to this song but knowing me, I get shy dancing in front of crowds. After 30 minutes of waiting, Mia have finally arrived, and I tell her, "WHY DID YOU TAKE SO DAMN LONG TO ARRIVE." She responded and said "How dare you talk like that to your savior and master! I guess you don't deserve theses-" She pulls out 2 backstage passes to a BTS concert that are in Pasadena, CA. I screamed so loud, that the people around us asked if I was okay. I stopped screaming then turned to my best friend and asked "HOW did you get these backstage tickets!? I thought they were SOLD OUT!" *Looking at the tickets still in shock* "Well, I was in line for like 3 HOURS and when I finally got to the booth. It was sold out but lucky I encountered a person who had backstage passes and was giving it away because they end up not being able to go. They wanted me to pay $3000 and I was like HELL NO! So, I did them a deal, a bet really. Well, the bet was if I beat them in a game then I get the tickets for free and if they win then I will pay $4000. So, we went into an arcade and the game they choose was Tekken 7. Girl, you know how good I am at fighting games, so I beat their asses and got the tickets." *Still surprised that my best friend was able to get the tickets* "OMG, I can't believe you got backstage passes and they are front row seats! You know how hard it is to get these tickets." Mia replied "I know, that's why I got them for FREE! But it is all the way in LA so, how are we going to do it? I can probably buy my plane ticket and stay at a family house but what about you, how are you going to get your plane ticket?" I responded and said "I don't know but I might need to get it out of my emergency funds. I will text you to see what happens. Anyways see ya later—" *Took your things and started skateboarding back to your place* "WAIT YOU DIDN'T EVEN THANK ME OR TOLD ME I'M FOREVER IN YOUR DE-" *Mia yelled at me* Once I arrived at my apartment, I dropped my stuff, to check my emergency funds. I had enough for money for the trip, but I needed to inform my parents about the trip or else, they will think I was kidnapped or something. So, I told my parents about the trip and after 3 hours of explaining on how it would work out with the travel and the ridiculous story on how Mia got the tickets. My parents agreed for me going to LA since I was old enough to make my own decisions although I would have to call them everyday to let them know I am okay until my flight back to (home town). I yelled in excitement and texted Mia that the plan was back on track.

THREE WEEKS LATER…. I finally arrived in LA with Mia and we are on our way to Mia aunt's house. Once we arrived, we unpacked and changed because we wanted to explore LA for a while that way, we can prepare for the concert in two days but once we unpacked everything. We got jet lagged and fell asleep on the bed and woke up in a few hours later to realize it was dark already. The next day, we got dress and got pretty, and decided to finally explore LA to the location of the concert being held. Then I had the best idea ever, it was to go to a Korean restaurant nearby, hoping that **Suga** would be there. My ultimate biases! I would kill anyone who would try to get near him and take him away from me. Once we arrived the Korean restaurant, I ordered BiBimbap while Mia ordered Bibim Naengmyun. While waiting for our food to come, I went to the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup. I bumped into someone and for some reason, I think I heard his voice before and I wasn't sure if I was being delusional because I was hungry or for being embarrassed for bumping into someone. I looked up and saw some of his facial features and noticed that it was SUGA. SUGA from BTS was here at this restaurant and out of all the Korean restaurant that was in the area, he picked this one. It was like fate brought us together. After realizing that he was talking to me and saying if I was alright. I responded and said yes… *_So dumb, why would I say that*. _Suga responded and said "Okay, well I got to go. Enjoy your meal. annyeonghi gaseyo (good-bye)" He walked away paid for his food then walked away with RM and Jimin to their car. Although they are covered with glasses and mask, you can kind of tell that it's them. So instead of going to the bathroom, I ran back to the table, when the food finally arrived. I told Mia that I just saw my husband and he did the most amazing thing ever. He apologized to me when I bumped into him. *Mia looks at me confused and says* "What do you mean, that you saw your husband? How could you possibly meet him now!? We are not even at the concert yet." *I looked at her with a serious face and said* "**I'm not lying, I just saw him a few minutes ago and I just saw him walking out of this restaurant with RM and Jimin**." *Mia looks at me silly, not believing in me and says* "Why would Suga only come with RM and Jimin, wouldn't they want to come in together as a group before the big concert?" "Yeah you might be right, maybe I was just being delusional and hoped that he was actually here." *sad face * While enjoying our meal and talking about what we should wear for the fan signing and what we should buy as a gift for our biases. We were about to pay for our food until one of the waiters of restaurant said…"Your food has already been paid for." *Mia and I looked at each other in confusion* "**What do you mean our food was already paid for?**" *The waiter laughed and said* "Well, one of the customers that was here earlier, offered to pay for your food because he felt bad for bumping into you." _Did Suga really, just pay for our meal? But I doubt it, Mia was probably right for it not being him. _"Are you okay? I've been trying to tell you to let's go before we miss the movie." *I got out of my train of thoughts and said* "Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Let's go." _I never really forgot about that day, but I believed that I figure out what was the truth and what was fantasy…eventually. _

THE BIG DAY! THE BTS CONCERT IS FINALLY HERE…..Today is the big day and I finally get to see my Suga. Since the concert hasn't started yet and we came here super early before the line got worse but since we got front row seats. We only waited an hour and thirty minutes and it was worth it! While we were waiting for the concert, I went to the bathroom before I could miss out on the whole excitement during the concert. When I was on my way back; for a second, I really thought I saw Suga but I ignored it because I didn't want to be disappointed in the end. Right when I got in, the concert was about to start and lucky, I came right on time or else; I would be extremely devastated that I missed out on this huge concert. As usually there is the introduction of the members then after the introduction that's when the concert begins. It was amazing, I see each of the members working hard and especially my Suga. I feel bad for him; that he needs to dance a lot but there is nothing that I can't do but watch him do his thing. During his solo song, he came up near me, I felt like he looked directly at me and we had that special moment with each other. When we were done having that special moment, he started singing and dancing again. I knew that he had me on his mind and remember the time that we first met each other. After the concert was done, it was time for the fan signing. I'm glad I brought a cute bookbag that had Suga present in it. I got each member to sign my wings album then it was time to get Suga signature and give him his gift. When I finally got in front of him, he looked at me then smiled and said "I know you, I saw you at that Korean restaurant. I accidentally bumped into you. Wow! I'm glad you are a huge fan of our group or else I would have felt heartbroken that I never got to see you again." *_I blushed at the thought of him saying these words at me, I couldn't tell if it was real or not_* "**I have to thank you for paying for our meal. I'm grateful that you did that for us. But you really, didn't have to do that. So, as a thanks for your generosity…***blushing* **I got you a gift.** *Gives kawaii plush to Suga* *Suga blushing* "You didn't have to get me a gift. I must thank you for not exposing my identity, *Suga laughing* but I'm more thankful for seeing you again. I know this might seem weird or random *Suga blushing* I want to take you out on a date. Here is my number *exchange numbers*, of course my autograph, and here…I'm giving you my necklace for you to remember me by until we have our first date. But before our time is up, let's introduce ourselves. Hey, I'm Suga 😊 and you are?" *Me blushing* "I'm **-**, it's nice to meet you." *Suga blushes a little and said* "Well**, **it's nice to meet you too. I hate to cut things short, but I have official business to attend to, until next time." As I watched Suga walk away, he grabbed his phone and texted something while smiling. After a few seconds, I received a message and it was from SUGA. It said "I can't wait for our first date, wear something casual and comfortable. It would be the best day of our life." As I read the text message, my heart raced and I couldn't stop and think what awaits for me next.

_**End of Chapter 1**_


End file.
